


Grasshopper

by Darkrealmist



Series: Twisted Metal Poetry [9]
Category: Twisted Metal (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Assassination Attempt(s), Battle, Canon - Video Game, Car Accidents, Cars, Character Death, Competition, Cyborgs, Demons, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Free Verse, Gen, Hell, Nostalgia, Poetry, Police, Rare Fandoms, Resurrection, Reunions, Tournaments, Violence, Weapons, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: A poem based on Krista Sparks/Grasshopper from Twisted Metal 2.
Series: Twisted Metal Poetry [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101338





	Grasshopper

Grasshopper 

Author’s Note: Enjoy the poem and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Twisted Metal series

Summary:

A poem based on Krista Sparks/Grasshopper from _Twisted Metal 2_.

* * *

From the playpen, to motels, to the backseat, to the grave  
Daddy crashed the car breakneck into the blue embers of Hell  
His bubble-blowing girl scared and hurt, unlike the wife who detested him from the tire fire  
Father and daughter died, but the ash-man sent Calypso back almost killed  
Honey came jumpin’ onto the roof, into his arms?  
Can this be?  
Strong? No, a machine  
A cyborg rebuilt with the LAPD’s bomb  
The pigs’ property. They helped her remember her father’s name  
For her to lie, leap n’ slam into his contest  
Krista Sparks sparks  
A sorry explosion  
Reunited in metal and flames as they were first death  
Satan’s ant and the grasshopper


End file.
